The present invention relates to a gun mount. More specifically, but without limitation, the present invention relates to a multiple M240 machine gun mount.
Currently there are no multiple M240 machine gun mounts that can be utilized in a single firing position. In today's dangerous environment, additional firepower and ammunition capacity is required, especially from a river craft or air or land vehicle.
Thus, there is a need in the art to provide a gun mount without the limitations inherent in present methods.